This is Love, This is Life
This is Love, This is Life is a song by Bon Jovi. It will be on Just Dance All Overskilled. Dancers 'Classic' 'P1 (Tessa)' *Brown, wavy hair *Pinkish-colored button-up tunic *Black leggings *She has smokey grey sandals *Her glove is gold 'P2 (Paula)' *Usual reddish-blonde hair. *Jade green headband w/ blue bow. *Light blue sequined T-shirt w/ grey sleeves. *Her shorts match her headband in color. *Black ballet flats w/ ankle straps. *Her glove is smokey grey. 'P3 (Sally)' *Brown hair w/ casual bun. *Yellow, off-shoulder shirt w/ a glittery dark brown number 5. *Dark-wash denim shorts w/ platinum-colored belt. *Her sneakers are the same shade of yellow as her shirt. *Her glove is turquoise. 'P4 (Marie)' *Dark brown hair w/ high ponytail and bow. *Feather necklace and blue tank top. *Nautical tee w/ gold anchor. *Dark-washed capris. *Black glittery sneakers. *Her glove is pitch black. 'Extreme' The extreme dancer is basically DeeDee. *Blonde hair w/ side braid. *Tricolor tie-dyed sleeveless romper (the colors are purple, red, and orange) w/ silver belt. *Gold sandals w/ purple jewels. *Her glove is light green. 'Sweat' The sweat dancer is basically Mariana. *Coffee-colored hair in two braids. *Reddish-orange, sleeveless hoodie w/ the number 52 in dark brown sequins. *Her capris represent the British flag. *Brownish-red sneakers. *Her glove is chesnut brown. Background 'Classic' The classic routine takes place in Tessa and Paula's bedroom. 'Extreme' The same as the other extreme modes (as usual). This time, it's orange, purple, and red. 'Sweat' The same as every other sweat mode. This time it's red. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are four gold moves in the classic routine. Two of them are the same. 1st & 2nd: All four girls put their hand over their eye. 3rd: They lower their hands in a claw-like motion. 4th: They slap their palms flat downwards (it's the last move). 'Extreme' There are four gold moves in the extreme mode. All four of them are the same. All: like what your waiting for gold move 2 the fourth gold move is the finale move of the routine 'Sweat' There are two gold moves in the routine. Both of them are different. 1st: Bend down with your hands facing upwards. 2nd: Turn your body and point upwards. Trivia *This is the fifth Bon Jovi song in the franchise. The others are With These Two Hands (Just Dance: Serious but Fun), We Got It Going On (also on JD: Serious but Fun), Because We Can (JD: Serious but Fun), and That's What the Water Made Me (from Just Dance All Overskilled). *This song was used in Hole in the Ozone season 2 episode As If-If! (aired September 3, 2011). *These are the official outfits that the girls (all three modes) wore in this episode. *This is the fourth song to have child coaches. The others are Blame It On the Boogie (Just Dance 2014), Could You Be Loved? (also on Just Dance 2014), and Moje si sve (Just Dance Wii Balkan). Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Sweat Mode Category:21st century Category:Fun Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs from movies/TV shows Category:Songs with underage coaches Category:Bon Jovi songs Category:2000 to 2100